maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The world or nothing
(~~~~)the World or Nothing By Jimmy b Rider Note, like the previous book this is a fan-fiction Overview After a traumatizing experience in Italy the flock had nearly lost Angel, they head back to the us to try to get phycological help for Angel, then head off to try and find the fiends that had nearly killed the youngest member of the flock, and destroy the terrorists. Will they succeed? Will they survive? Who is this new threat? And what other adventures await? All these questions and more will be answered in this book, so buckle up and get ready for the ride of your life. Part one Aftermath Chapter one Picture this, flying thirty-thousand feet in the air, going close to too-hundred miles per hour, over the Atlantic. You may be wondering why I've started with such a sappy line, and why Angel isn't narrating this chapter, well she's asleep right now, so here we go, the story continues. "Hey, Max ya mind taking the next shift carrying Angel, my arms are getting tired" said Iggy. "Sure, hand her here" I said. Then I grinned, you might be wondering why we're carrying her, well she got hurt really bad while we were in Italy. She can still fly, but we didn't want to strain her muscles making her fly nearly six-thousand miles to cross the ocean. "AhwAwhw, hi Max, Merci pour l'aide" Angel said, waking up. You might also wonder why Angel is speaking French, well Nudge has been using Rosetta Stone to learn French, then decided to teach Angel French, "votre coeur Bienvenue, doux" I said (loosely translated it means your welcome sweetheart). She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Max? Where are we going again?" Angel said. I looked into her big, blue, innocent eyes, "we're headed stateside" I said cheerily. "Good, can't wait to be in a McDonalds where I can read the menu again" Angel said then giggled. "Yo guys, heads up" I said, "but, Max we're already flying. Don't you mean heads down?" It was Fang. "Ha, ha, ha" I laughed sarcastically, "you know what I mean. Anyway, everyone, we're almost there. Remember, once on the ground we have some business to attend to." I said. "We get it! God, this is like, what? The millionth time you've told us, please don't make us go over the plan again." It was Iggy, sounding supremely annoyed. "But I just want to make su," I started to say but was interrupted, "I'm not hearing this, lalalalalala, I can't hear you" said Iggy. He was starting to get on my nerves, what with trying to tell me what to do as leader, then I remembered that Angel had done a lot worse, then pushed those thoughts out of my head. Chapter two "We are intercepting the 'Flock' sir, now what do we do?" I 'knew' my orders. It's just that I heard rulers that they were under Mafia protection , and I don't want the people I work for to have to deal with them. They are a huge inconvenience to our master plan, "stick to the plan you incompetent 'Cyka!" Said the Underboss, "besides, hadn't you heard? The flock and the Mafia are no longer affiliated with each other" Okay, so the plan is to disable the leader, then in the confusion capture the flock, but the only one who matters is the little blonde girl being carried by the tall dark haired one. My name is Paul, and I am a mercenary. My loyalty lies with the highest bidder. "Okay, deep breath" I muttered to myself, (one, heartbeat) "one" (two heartbeats) "two" (three heartbeats) "three, now!" I squeezed the trigger, "by, by, birdie" I said. Chapter three "Max?!" I screamed, as I saw Max falling to the ground with one wing crippled, and spraying blood everywhere. "Don't worry Angel, I'll get her" Fang said. "I heard the sniper on the ground thinking, but I was to far from Max to save her. This is all my fault, I should've stayed closer to her" I waled, Fang swooped down and grabbed Max, then gave a signal the message was clear (eliminate him), so we proceeded to do so. We tucked in our wings and skydived, making slight adjustments to adjust our angle of descent, we were soooo close-, then suddenly "BOOM!!!" Well, actually it was more like, "KADABOOOOM!!!!!" The blast was so powerful that it knocked me a good ten feet back, and singed some of my beautiful white feathers. When I finally realized what happened I found something very disturbing. "I can't move, Fang Help!" I said, but he was on the ground laying face down, not moving. In fact everyone was laying on the ground not moving, except Max, who happened to be missing. "Were is Max?" I said. Panicking, I took another look around me, I realized something interesting, and frightening. First of gradually I was able to move, "Fang? I can't feel my wings" I said, then felt down my back, it was very wet, but no wings. By this time Fang had already recovered from the blast, and he gave me a look of pity. I tried to find my wings, because, maybe if I get them on ice I might be able to save them. But instead of my wings I found a puddle of blood, feathers, and bone. I screened bloody murder at the sight of it. "I'm so sorry Angel" said Fang sympathetically. "Without my wings, who am I?" I said. My wings are what make me who I am. Without them-, Sorry to interrupt, uh myself, but this is important. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, just as a Kevlar net came down on top of the rest of the flock, then I saw Max. "Max!" I cried, "все закрыл ад вверх!" said a man dressed in Soviet Union colors, "(insert swear word here) you" I said "Cale a boca" said a man from behind the crowd, "идти прыгать мать ебля Клифф вы глупый осел сукин сын" I said. (Yes, I know a little Russion, there he is over there, I also speak the language fluently) "what did you just say to him Angel?" Fang said. "You don't want to know, but basically I called him a female dog, and told him to jump off a cliff, and said a few swear words" I said. "вам покажет уважение когда вы говорите мне вы мало дерьмо!" replied the man at the front. (Little does he know that all this is just a ruse) "Скажем являются цвета вашей одежды как гей-парада цветов России? я имею в виду я не судья, но возможно, если у вас есть жена, вы бы такой жесткой осла." I said. And I was reworded with a slap to the face. "закрыл ебешь вверх Вы неуважительно чертов шлюха" he spat. "Hahahaha! Вы глупый идиот, это было просто утечки, в то время как я вам оскорбление мой брат подложил бомбу за вашей армии. до свидания" I said. (Basically I said you stupid idiot, this was just a diversion, while i was insulting you my brother planted a bomb behind your army. goodbye.) at that moment Fang grabbed me, and jumped into the air. Max got out and jumped up into the air. We managed to escape with our lives (barely) that night we stayed at a hotel 'Bright inn' "well, home sweet dump" Max said. I looked at Max, "Max? Can you clean my wounds? The massive tares in my flesh were my wings used to be are killing me." I said. "Sure thing, sweetie. I'm sorry about that happening, I mean your taking this surprisingly well after what happened in Italy. By the way, where did you learn Russian?" Max said. "I used Nudges account on Rosette Stone" I said. Nudge ran over and hugged me. "I'm so glad your alright. You are such a brave child" Nudge said, then hugged me harder (a little to hard for my injuries though) "ouch!" I said. She let go, "my poor baby" said Max, catching me off Guard. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. I'm sorry I failed you, I was carrying you when this went down. I will take responsibility for it" said Fang. "Don't be stupid!" I said, surprising myself. "None of us could have known that was going to happen. You taking 'responsibility' won't change the fact that I still don't have wings anymore. Your emo talk is just making me feel worse, so just STOP!" I finished. Gazzy looked at me and said "I'm so sorry little sis, it doesn't matter to me wether you have wings or not your still my little sis" in responded I looked at him, then said "look, I know that you all are more concerned about this than I am. But all this pitty is just making me feel more distant from you." Max looked at me "I'm sorry if it makes you feel distant, but I hate to think how horrible you must feel. Come here sweetie!" Max said. I don't know what snapped in me, but I couldn't hold it together anymore. I burst into tears, "Max, it hurts so much, why is life so cruel?" I said between sobs. Then an explosion rocked the foundation of the hotel. Chapter four "This just in, a terrorist explosion rocked the bright inn, in this small community people are terrified that no one is safe from this terrorist group" I said looking into the camera. People will believe anything they see on TV, they are so gullible. After this story I'm scheduled to cover a football game, in this game if you actually care you get chewed up and spat out, anyway I would rather be in the movie industry. But I don't 'know' anybody with connections. But the money is good and I'm a good actress, my name is Jennifer, Grattis Lopez, "now after interviewing the manager of the-, wait, what the heck, Casarse, madre de Dios, did I just see what I thought I saw? The flying kids?" I said, genuinely stunned. "Uh-ha." Said the camera man dumbly, "either that or we're both tripping" he finished a little sarcastically. Just then a secondary explosion went off way too close to them, that is the end of there story. Chapter Five Okay, back to basics. "Okay, guys I know that everyone is shoo ken up about this explosion, but were all alive and relatively un-scaved. Apart from Angels missing wings that is" I looked at Angel, who was in incredible pain Category:Fanfictions Category:Slimshady2015's Fanfics Category:Incomplete Fanfictions